


Your Tongue of Silver

by cyberiandemons



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberiandemons/pseuds/cyberiandemons
Summary: Loki and Sigyn stumbled into Sigyn’s apartment, hanging off of each other and giggling as they went. Loki pulled Sigyn into another kiss, running her hand up and down her back as she did. Sigyn moaned, kicking the door shut behind her before turning and shoving Loki against the wall. She kissed Loki before trailing her mouth down Loki’s cheek, neck, collarbone.Sigyn pulled back and let out a small, breathless giggle. She and Loki stood like that for a moment, panting and giggling as they looked at each other. “I want to make it clear,” Sigyn said after a moment, “That I don’t make a habit of bringing pretty girls to my house three hours after meeting them.”—Loki and Sigyn's first time (a few hours after their first meeting).
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Kudos: 15





	Your Tongue of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any Loki/Sigyn smut and as a WLW I felt like it was my solemn duty to correct that. I'm very soft for tender first times, so that's what I decided to write for them! I love writing these two, so I may write more Sigyn and Loki in the future (either porny or not). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki and Sigyn stumbled into Sigyn’s apartment, hanging off of each other and giggling as they went. Loki pulled Sigyn into another kiss, running her hand up and down her back as she did. Sigyn moaned, kicking the door shut behind her before turning and shoving Loki against the wall. She kissed Loki before trailing her mouth down Loki’s cheek, neck, collarbone. Loki moaned, breathy and desperate. 

Sigyn pulled back and let out a small, breathless giggle. She and Loki stood like that for a moment, panting and giggling as they looked at each other. “I want to make it clear,” Sigyn said after a moment, “That I don’t make a habit of bringing pretty girls to my house three hours after meeting them.”

“Oh?” Loki grinned. “What’s different about me, then? Prettier than the rest?”

“Baldur says he trusts you, so I’m confident that you’re not a serial killer.” A beat as Loki laughed. “And maybe you  _ are _ a bit prettier than the girls I usually flirt with at my parents’ parties.”

Loki’s grin widened. “I’ll take it.” She pressed her mouth back to Sigyn’s, kissing her for another moment before pulling back. “Which way to the bedroom?”

“C’mon.” Sigyn turned towards the bedroom, then paused, leaning against the wall to take her heels off. Loki did the same, kicking her sandals to the side. When she was done, Sigyn straightened up again—and now found herself at least ten or eleven inches shorter than Loki. Seeing Loki’s delighted grin, Sigyn held a finger up. “Not a word.”

“Okay, okay.”

“It’s not my fault Asgardians are weirdly tall.” Loki laughed as Sigyn grabbed her hand, pulling her back to her bedroom. As she did, she took a brief moment to thank any deity that may be out there that she had decided on a whim to clean the apartment before she left for the party. The bed was even made. 

It wouldn’t be made for much longer, though. 

Loki made a beeline for the bed, pulling Sigyn with her. Sigyn laughed, falling on top of Loki. She pulled back, looking her over. Loki looked beautiful like this—eyeliner smudged, blue eyes wide and bright, black hair spread out behind her like a dark halo. Sigyn’s heart raced. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Sigyn laughed. “Maybe a bit.” Seeing the genuine delight in Loki’s eyes, Sigyn smiled and took her hand. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered.

A bright pink blush spread over Loki’s pale face. “Thank you.” She reached a hand up, trailing it along Sigyn’s cheek. “So are you. Absolutely gorgeous.” As she pulled Sigyn back down for a kiss, her hand trailed lower, down to the neckline of Sigyn’s dress. Sigyn’s breath hitched. Loki kissed her way up the side of Sigyn’s face, bring her mouth right to Sigyn’s ear. “Do you want me to…?”

Finding herself utterly unable to speak, Sigyn just nodded. Loki smiled, pushing Sigyn’s dress down past her breasts. She brought her hands up to Sigyn’s chest, beginning to gently rub Sigyn’s breasts through her bra. Sigyn moaned, pushing herself against Loki’s hands. Loki’s mouth began trailing down again, trailing down Sigyn’s neck. She began sucking and biting, leaving little bruises that spread out on Sigyn’s dark skin. As Sigyn moaned again, Loki’s light hands slowly slid around to Sigyn’s back, toying with the clasp of her bra. 

Loki pulled back, looking at Sigyn—asking for permission. Sigyn nodded. Loki undid the clasp, finding Sigyn’s mouth in another kiss as she did. When the clasp was undone, Sigyn pulled back, sitting up and straddling Loki’s waist. Heart racing, she slowly slid her bra off and tossed it to the side. The way that Loki stared at her was  _ intoxicating _ —staring at her as if Sigyn was all she ever wanted to look at. Loki’s hands danced up Sigyn’s side, finding her breasts again. Feeling Loki’s hands against her bare skin, rubbing and pulling and  _ twisting _ , Sigyn let out a loud moan. Loki’s fingers were long and thin and delicate, but her fingers were calloused and delightfully rough. She let Loki continue like that for a few moments before gently pushing Loki’s hands away and climbing off of her, moving to sit next to her. Loki sat up, worry in her face.

Sigyn just smiled. “You’re wearing too much clothing. It’s not fair.”

Loki’s mouth slid into a wide, lopsided grin. “Maybe I like when things aren’t fair.” 

“Too bad.” Sigyn reached out to the hem of Loki’s dress, slowly tugging it upwards. Loki sat up on her knees, allowing Sigyn to pull her dress off and toss it to the side. Sigyn’s breath hitched as she looked at Loki, clothed in nothing but a plain black bra and matching underwear. She reached out, trailing a hand along the edge of the bra.

Loki reached out, tugging on the dress that still hung around Sigyn’s waist. “Alright, your turn.” Sigyn grinned, shimmying out of her dress and tossing it on the floor. Loki immediately darted forward, capturing her mouth in another deep, long kiss. Sigyn melted against her, wrapping her arms around Loki, running her hands all over her back, through her hair, across her breasts. If this moment stretched on for eternity, she’d never get tired of it. Loki wrapped her arms around her tight, then slowly lowered her until she was laying on her back. She pulled back, looking down at Sigyn. “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered, breathless. 

Sigyn felt her face heating up. She reached out, entwining her fingers with Loki’s. “So are you. I’m really glad that Odin dragged you to that party.”

“For once, I am, too.” Loki smiled, bending down and kissing Sigyn again. Her kiss lingered for a moment before she began to slowly move downward. Down Sigyn’s neck, taking the time to leave a few more bruises that were harsh and gentle all at once; then down further, to Sigyn’s chest. Sigyn moaned as Loki’s mouth went to her breast, sucking gently, as her hand slowly trailed downward. Loki paused, looking up at Sigyn. Sigyn just nodded, unable to find her voice. Loki smiled and reached down inside Sigyn’s underwear. Her fingers went straight to Sigyn’s clit as her mouth went back to her breast, and Sigyn let out a long, high-pitched moan, arching up into Loki’s touch. 

As Loki pulled her mouth away from Sigyn’s chest, Sigyn let out a needy whine. Loki laughed a little, breathless, as she began kissing down Sigyn’s chest, down her stomach. Sigyn’s breath hitched as she realized what Loki was about to do. 

When Loki’s trail of kisses reached just above the hem of Sigyn’s underwear, she looked back up at Sigyn. “Do you want this, Sigyn?”

“Yes,” Sigyn whined, arching her hips up. “Yes, Loki,  _ please _ —” 

Loki grinned, pushing Sigyn’s underwear down. Sigyn kicked it off to the side, letting it land somewhere on the floor as she spread her legs wide. Loki gave her one last cocky grin before ducking her head down, mouth immediately finding Sigyn’s clit and sucking. “Loki!” Sigyn half-moaned and half-screamed, back arching as her hands found Loki’s head and gripped at her hair. Loki went harder and harder—and then lighter, pulling back until the tip of her tongue was just barely tracing against Sigyn. 

Sigyn let out a long whine, trying to move her hips up to grind against Loki’s mouth. Loki just laughed and pushed her hips down, holding them to the mattress with surprising strength. “How badly do you want it?”

“I need it,” Sigyn whined, voice breaking. “I need it, please, Loki, I need  _ you,  _ please—” and then she cut herself off with a loud moan as Loki returned her mouth, sucking hard. Sigyn took in several gasping breaths, trying to adjust to the nearly-overwhelming sensation. Just as her breathing was beginning to even out and she was feeling like she could handle what was happening, Loki brought one of her hands down and slowly pushed a finger inside of Sigyn. As soon as Sigyn had adjusted to that, Loki began moving her finger, roughly fucking Sigyn. Sigyn buried her face in her pillow just in time to muffle her scream. She wasn’t sure if she was screaming curse words, Loki’s name, or no words at all. Figuring that out would have required a far greater ability for rational thought than Sigyn currently possessed. 

Sigyn alternately whined and screamed into the pillow as Loki continued, sucking on her clit as she added a second finger and began moving her hand even faster. Sigyn wasn’t even sure how much time was passing—she couldn’t think of  _ anything _ , all she could process was how incredible this felt, how she never wanted this moment to end. Finally, though, she felt her muscles tightening and her body heating up more and more as the incredible wave of pleasure she was riding began to reach its peak. “Loki, I’m going to—”

And that was  _ definitely  _ a mistake, because the second she said that, Loki stopped—pulling her mouth away, pulling her fingers out. Sigyn let out a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a sob, arching her hips up. “Loki,  _ please _ —” 

“Beg.”

Sigyn let out a loud, ragged gasp, another wave of arousal cascading through her at Loki’s simple, firm command. “Please, Loki, I need it—I need you, I need you,  _ please _ —I can’t—fuck, I can hardly even  _ think _ , Loki, I just—I need it, please, please, please—”

“Good girl.” 

Sigyn let out another moan, half from Loki’s words and half from Loki’s tongue and fingers immediately returning to her. Loki’s free hand trailed upwards, finding Sigyn’s breast again. And then, all at once, Loki sucked and thrusted her fingers and tugged on Sigyn’s breast, and everything came crashing around Sigyn at once. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, letting out a long scream as her orgasm rushed through her. And Loki—horrible, wonderful, evil,  _ incredible  _ Loki—kept touching Sigyn the entire time, guiding her through her orgasm. 

All at once, Loki’s tongue on her clit was too much, sending shockwaves through her entire body. Sigyn let out a long whine, jerking her hips away; Loki continued for just another moment before pulling her mouth and hands away from Sigyn. “How was that?”

Sigyn just laid completely still for a moment before letting the pillow fall away from her face, looking down at Loki. As soon as she saw her, the words that had been slowly returning to her left her again. If she had been captivated by Loki’s appearance before, she was utterly enraptured now. Loki stared up at her from between her legs, wiping her face with the edge of the blanket, hair a wonderful mess and a smug smirk on her mouth. Sigyn just nodded, letting her head fall back onto the bed.

Loki laughed and climbed back up next to Sigyn, pulling her into her arms. Sigyn let out a happy, blissful little sigh, curling up against Loki’s chest. “That was amazing,” she finally got out a few minutes later. “You’re incredible.” She tilted her head up, kissing that smug smirk off of Loki’s face. 

They lay like that for several minutes, bare skin pressed together. When Sigyn had fully (or at least mostly) regained her ability to think, she kissed Loki again before slowly bringing a hand up to her chest. Loki moaned, pushing her chest into Sigyn’s hand. A small smile danced on Sigyn’s face as she began kissing Loki’s neck and playing gently with her breasts. After a moment, she gave a gentle but firm tug that prompted Loki to let out a short, adorable moan. Sigyn let out a breathless little laugh before kissing down to Loki’s chest, sucking on the tip of her breast. Loki moaned again. Sigyn could get used to hearing those sounds. 

Sigyn ran her hand gently down Loki’s stomach, down to the hem of her underwear. She pulled back, looking at Loki. Loki nodded. “Please?” she asked, breathless. 

Sigyn could  _ definitely  _ get used to this. She sat up, reaching down and slowly sliding Loki’s underwear off. As she did, her eyes widened. She looked back up to Loki’s face. “You’re a redhead?”

Loki groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. “Yes, technically. I just think that I look better with black hair, so I dye it. Don’t tell anyone.” She moved her arm to look back at Sigyn as she thrusted her hips up impatiently. “I really don’t think that’s the most pressing thing happening right now.”

Sigyn grinned. “No, it isn’t.” She moved back up to kiss Loki again as her hand trailed between her legs. Loki moaned, grinding her hips up against Sigyn’s palm. Sigyn let out a breathless little laugh as she slowly lowered her hand, bringing her fingers down to Loki’s clit. As she just  _ barely _ rubbed down, touched her ever so lightly, Loki let out a frustrated groan. She looked up at Sigyn, face desperate and nearly pouting. 

“You’re mean,” she panted out. 

Sigyn laughed. “Just getting a little revenge.” With that, she finally pressed down harder, giving Loki the pressure she was so desperately craving. Loki let out a perfect little moan, pressing her head back into the pillow as her back arched. “Sigyn!” Sigyn’s heart raced. She leaned down, pressing her mouth against Loki’s in a desperate kiss as her fingers slipped inside of her. Loki moaned into her mouth. Delightful little pinpricks of pain shot through Sigyn’s shoulders as Loki reached up and gripped her, short nails digging into her skin. Sigyn bit gently at Loki’s lower lip, drawing another moan from her mouth. 

Loki was panting and whining and letting out more of those delightful little moans, growing more and more desperate as Sigyn touched her. Sigyn brought her other hand down between Loki’s legs, rubbing rapid, forceful circles on her clit. Loki let out a short scream before shoving her hand in her mouth to muffle herself. Sigyn grinned. After several wonderful, perfect minutes, Loki pulled her hand out of her mouth to gasp out, “I’m close.”

The thought of torturing Loki the way Loki had tortured her certainly occurred to Sigyn. But Loki looked so incredible like that, so desperate and needy and  _ perfect _ , and Sigyn realized that she wanted nothing more than to push Loki over the edge. So she doubled her efforts, moving both of her hands as fast and as hard as they could go until Loki’s desperate whining dissolved into a scream. Like Loki had to her, Sigyn kept going, coaxing Loki through her orgasm and only stopping when Loki began letting out pained little whimpers and jerking her hips away. 

Sigyn wiped her hands off on the blanket before collapsing next to Loki, noting in the back of her mind that the blanket would definitely need to be washed tomorrow. Loki held her arms out, and Sigyn smiled as she crawled into them. 

Several minutes passed like that, with them laying together and catching their breath, only pausing occasionally to kiss each other again. “That,” Sigyn said finally, “Was incredible.”

“You’re telling me.” Loki grinned, bending down to kiss Sigyn again. 

Sigyn took a moment to carefully weigh the pros and cons of just going to sleep in her current state. Deciding that she would definitely regret that the moment she looked in the mirror the next morning, she gave Loki one more kiss before sitting up. “I have a few things I need to do before bed. Do you want to borrow some pajamas?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

Sigyn went through her bedtime tasks as quickly as possible—pulling on underwear and an old t-shirt, wiping her make-up off and washing her face, carefully wrapping her coiled hair up in a silk scarf. Finally, she turned the lights off and curled back up in bed with Loki. She rested her head on Loki’s chest, closing her eyes as she listened to her heartbeat. “How much longer are you on Midgard?”

Loki laughed. “Well. Technically, Odin, Thor, Baldur, and I are supposed to hop on a ship back to Asgard at ten tomorrow morning.”

Sigyn’s heart sank. “Oh.”

“But…” Loki pressed a kiss to the top of Sigyn’s head before smiling down at her. “Odin seemed pretty pissed earlier, so I think giving her a few months to calm down seems like a great idea. So maybe I’ll miss that shuttle. Stay here a few days, maybe a week.”

“You could stay here,” Sigyn blurted out. “If—if you want. You don’t have to.”

Loki’s smile widened. “I’d like that. I’ll go get my bags from the hotel tomorrow.” She yawned. “For now, let’s sleep.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sigyn nuzzled closer into Loki’s chest, feeling her warm skin against hers. And, as she drifted off to sleep, she felt more peaceful than she had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
